This invention relates to a microfiche apparatus in general, and more particularly to a microfiche reader and/or enlarger.
Devices of this general description are known in a variety of types; they all perform their intended functions more or less satisfactorily. However, they are also relatively complicated which, in turn, makes them expensive. In many applications, however, the requirements are such that neither the complexity nor the expense are warranted; absent a viable alternative to these prior-art devices the use of microfiches is therefore precluded for such applications.